Retribution
by Lady Weasleyy
Summary: Ron declares that Hermione is completely undesirable, and Harry avoids supporting her for fear of losing both of them. "Malfoy? I need your assistance." "Oh? Never thought you were interested in me like that, Granger." He smirked. "You Ferret.."
1. Chapter 1

**Finally writing a story on my own account. Goodie. Hey, all. I've been co-writing stories with my friend who writes under the penname Mitchie via my account. But this one will actually be my own. We intend to finish our others during our less busy months ahead, and apologize so profusely for not having done so already.**

**Anyway, here's the summary and quote for this story:**

**When Ron declares that Hermione is completely undesirable, and Harry avoids supporting her for fear of losing both of them, she makes an executive decision.**

**"Malfoy? I need your assistance." "Oh? Never thought you were interested in **_that_**, Granger." He smirked. "Watch yourself, Ferret."**

"Is there something wrong with this outfit, Ronald?" Hermione snapped, eyes blazing.

"Not if you want to look frumpier than you already are." He shrugged.

_If looks could kill… _Hermione thought wishfully, sending him the most fiery death glare she'd ever managed. "What exactly are you trying to say, then?"

"Just that, if you tried harder, maybe a guy would actually be interested someday. That's why you're mad, isn't it? Because I'm with Lavender?" He asked, completely oblivious to the fact that she could no longer give a care about what he did with Lavender.

"Oh, definitely." She snapped sarcastically. "I live for the day you'll finally dump her for me." She pointedly rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I don't appreciate the sarcasm. But still. You've got to be kidding me. That's what you choose to wear to school every day?" He asked, gesturing to her outfit.

"Honestly, Ronald! This is the school uniform! I'm not going to cheat my way around the rules like your scarlet woman of a girlfriend." She put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Excuse me? Like you could ever be considered a scarlet woman!" Ron laughed derisively. "Come on, Hermione. You're not even considered attractive!"

Hermione stared at him for a moment before dropping her voice as she straightened up and began walking towards him slowly. "I hate you, Ronald Weasley. I'll show you."

"You don't. And you most certainly won't." He laughed. "Hermione, I may be a bit oblivious, but you're obviously jealous of what Lav and I have. If you wanted me, you should've said so long ago."

"Nobody ever said I was interested in you." She lied. It was true that, now, she didn't care for him. But she didn't care for anyone in that way. "I could make any guy admit to being attracted to me. And not by bribing or by making any deal."

"Admit? You act like somebody does. Or could. Hermione, look at you. You don't even care what you look like, do you?" Ron asked quietly, looking as though he actually pitied her. Him. Pity Her? Oh, people were cruel.

"I don't care what your opinion is, Ronald. I could get someone far better than you to care for me the way you pretend to love Lavender." She smirked smugly.

"Whatever you say. Though I doubt it."

That was it. Was she going to put up with this? Not even close. She turned on her heel with a huff and marched out of the common room, hair flying.

If anything had made her laugh recently, nothing had more than Ronald today. The idea that she liked him was hilarious. Not anymore. Not since he turned into the git he was now. Harry had followed him off the insanity bandwagon, and Hermione would have nothing to do with it. So they shunned her. Recently she spent more and more time in the library (surprise surprise..). So maybe she was jealous that even idiots like Ron could find someone to be so caring (no matter how insane that person was) and so loving.

It wasn't until she was nearly to the front door did she realize that she was heading outside. And crying. When had that happened, she wondered? She was never emotional like this. She sighed, walked out the large double doors and into the courtyard. Days like today, a beautiful September day made her almost wistful. Her birthday was in a week. Would anyone remember? Funny joke. She headed to her favourite courtyard and bench with an arching tree over it. Setting her bag down, she lay back on the bench and rested an arm over her face to shield her eyes from the sun glaring its way through the branches.

Minutes into her peaceful reprieve from the world, she heard an obnoxious giggle that could only belong to one Hogwarts student - Pug-face (That is,… Pansy) Parkinson.

"Merlin, Pansy. Quiet yourself. Can't you see the girl is trying to sleep?" Blaise was saying exasperatedly.

"Don't worry yourself, Zambini. It's just Granger."

Hermione could practically feel Parkinson rolling her eyes in her direction. There were whispers and she heard Pansy squeal and laugh before running off. Thanking her lucky stars that they hadn't bothered her, really, she sighed and attempted to relax again. Unfortunately, she felt someone standing nearby. Lifting her arm slowly, she noticed that none other than Draco Malfoy was standing a few feet away from her, leaning against the wall of the courtyard, resting his arms on the top of it. The sun was shining between two branches, onto his face. She could see he was troubled from his stance. It wasn't as usually assuming and arrogant.

As she stood there watching the breeze push his silver-blonde hair out of his eyes, she was surprised with a brilliant thought. Not that she was surprised that she had it. She was usually this smart. Just surprised that he had been the one to make her think of it. That he was the one involved in it. Standing, she made her way over to him cautiously.

After a moment, he looked up. He made no move to say anything, however, and turned back to looking at the lake over the wall.

"Malfoy, I need your assistance." She said as smoothly and calmly as she could.

He paused for a moment, raised an eyebrow and turned to her. "Oh? Never thought you were interested in _that_, Granger." He smirked.

"Watch yourself, Ferret." She warned, glaring at him. "I just need your help with a little plot I've come up with."

"So, the Gryffindor needs help from a Slytherin?" He teased almost playfully, leaning now on one arm against the wall so he could face her. She'd never been this close to him without him throwing a fit.

"If I say yes will you help me?" She asked, frustrated.

"Possibly. What is it you need?"

"I need to make Ronald angry. He insulted me repeatedly, and if someone like you had done so, I wouldn't care. But he and Harry used to be my best friends - the only people I could turn to. It's time for revenge, and I can't do it alone." She practically growled.

Malfoy watched her closely, before saying rather quietly, "I'll have to know what the problem is, really, Granger, if you want me to be able to help.."

She retold what Ron had said. She didn't even care that she was saying it exactly as it happened. She couldn't tell Ginny what happened like this, that was for sure. Ginny could hardly believe her brother would act that way. She may know he could be a git - but Ginny too believed that Ron and Hermione were meant to be friends. She said the exact insults, and didn't even bother to look calm and put together. At this point, if she had sunk low enough to ask Malfoy for help, it didn't matter that she was nearly crying in front of him. If he wanted to tease or hurt her, he'd have done it by now, right?

Finally, she finished and waited for him to reply.

"…Listen, Granger." He sighed. "I can help you. But you have to promise me something first."

She nodded cautiously, deciding it was best to keep her mouth closed.

"I need to you assure me that you won't go around hexing anybody - especially not me for what I'm about to say. Got that?" He asked very seriously. She looked into his grey-blue eyes and felt the honesty and goodwill coming from them, and was surprised. Moved by that, she agreed. "Now, here's what I suggest…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Set during 7th year. Hermione and Anthony from Hufflepuff are Head Students and live in that imaginary dorm everyone sets up for the Head Students ;)**

**And to my reviewers, I'm so glad you decided to comment! I was going to wait, but I already knew what I was going to write, so.. here you go! :)**

**Toonikles47 - I ended it that way because I already knew what I wanted to say. If I kept going, wouldn't it have just been a ridiculously long chapter? Consider your dare accepted ;)**

The next morning, Anthony found Hermione pacing the Heads' common room.

"Hey, Hermione. What's going on?" He asked, thinking she might have for once forgotten something. She didn't reply for a minute or so, continuing to pace, so he stepped into her path and held a hand out to catch her arm. "Hermione?"

"What?" She gasped, blinking and meeting his eyes finally. "I'm fine. Just anxious."

"About what..?" He raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember any tests being assigned today.

"Let's just say I'm trying to plan something special for someone." She shrugged it off, hoping he'd drop it. Luckily he smiled, told her how nice she was for doing that, and said he'd see her later - it was nearly breakfast time. The sent her flying around the room even faster. He gave her a funny look before heading out. Not two minutes later there was a knock on her doorway.

She took a deep breath, picked up her bag and headed to the portrait. Swinging it open, she didn't see anyone. Her spirits fell. She must have imagined it. She frowned and made her way out the door and took a right as the portrait shut behind her.

"And where exactly are you going, then?" A smug, familiar voice questioned from behind her. She spun around to find Malfoy leaning on his hand against the wall, his bag hanging off his shoulder. Sadly, he looked very good standing there.

"Didn't think you showed up." She shrugged, trying not to look embarrassed. "This was your idea, you know. You could've been easier to find, instead of hiding behind the portrait."

"Most sensible people look both ways when they hear a knock and nobody shows up." He smirked. Before she could put in a rebuttal, however, he held a hand up, saying, "And I know you are quite intelligent, Granger. Thus I can assume you're terrified about today."

She sighed and rested against the wall next to him, leaning her back against it. He made no move to get away from her which made her slightly hopeful that they could pull off his plan. The way they were standing, she realized, could look like a guy trying to comfort a friend. She was less than a foot away from him as he looked down on her, actually looking sorry for her.

"Malfoy, what are you supposed to tell the Slytherins? The Gryffindors won't care what I do. They know better than to even mutter about me. But your Slytherin friends don't seem to be afraid of anything. Especially not either of us." She practically pouted.

"Don't worry about them. If I say you're one of us, they'll agree, deal with it, or get hurt." He smiled. She was shocked. He actually, genuinely smiled! And what was worse - she liked it. He looked absolutely fantastic when he smiled. She couldn't help giving him a weak half-smile in return.

"Come on, then," He added, pushing off from the wall. "We'll miss breakfast."

"Right.." She nodded, following him down the corridor towards the great hall. "So, for day one, we're just becoming friends, is that right?"

"Why bother asking, Granger? We both know you took notes." He teased. She scowled at him. "Now, now, Miss Gryffindor. What friend acts like that towards another?" He asked, but immediately regretted it. She stopped short, looking thoroughly put out. "Forget the weasel, alright? He's not worth worrying about.." She didn't respond. Instead, she shook her head and began heading towards the Great Hall again. "If you walk in there practically crying, he'll treat you worse, you know."

She paused long enough for him to catch up to her and put a hand on her arm. They both jumped. The spark of electricity that floated from his hand to her arm was undeniable. Perhaps he'd collected some electrons or whatever and transferred them to her, like students enjoyed doing on cold, dry days in the common room where there was nothing but static-y surfaces to attack others with. (I rather doubt it.)

"Gra- Hermione, listen. Don't let him see that you're upset with him. Pretend nothing is wrong. Just that we're becoming friends. If he asks questions, pretend you're trying to trick me into falling for you. He won't even dare to think that you're really tricking him." Draco said almost kindly.

Hermione stood there in shock for a moment. He'd used her first name. And in her head she had called him Draco. She was in trouble. She was actually wanting to become friends with this guy. She just nodded numbly and let him lead her into the Entrance Hall.

"How do you want to do this, then?" She asked. "Laughing, talking, what?"

"I have an idea. Just go along with it, alright?" He asked. "Trust me."

Without waiting for her response - probably out of fear that she wouldn't go with his last statement - he began walking towards the door to the Great Hall. She hurried her steps to catch up to him.

"Well, then, Hermione. It was wonderful to get to spend time with you this morning." He said too loudly.

"Who talks like that?" She hissed quietly, keeping her teeth together so she could fake a smile.

"I do." He grinned. Taking her hand, he lifted the back of it to his mouth and gave her skin a closed-mouth kiss. She blushed furiously, as he'd planned. He had a feeling she hadn't had much of a romantic time with guys in the past. Of course she would react that way naturally. He looked up at her, keeping a firm hold on her hand as she tried to pull away.

Hermione had to admit, he looked completely handsome glancing up at her while he kissed her hand. She blinked at him in awe. She certainly hadn't seen that coming.

"Mr. Propriety are we?" Blaise sniggered as he passed.

"Shut up or you die." Malfoy snapped in return. Blaise just shrugged and winked at Hermione as he passed. Sending a glare after his best friend, Malfoy turned back to her after a moment. "Sorry about him. He thinks he can get away with anything because he's my best friend."

Hermione shrugged. "No worries." She said breathlessly.

"You alright?" He asked, following her eyes, as she was no longer looking at him. Ronald was as red as a tomato, and standing up from the Gyrffindor table. Harry and Ginny looked furious as well, but partially embarrassed at the Weasel's reaction. "I guess not. Come on, then." He urged, pulling her by the hand he still clasped towards the Slytherin table.

Pansy stood up, aghast. "What in Merlin's name..?"

"I'll hurt you, Pans. Calm down." Malfoy threatened seriously. She frowned and sat down. Ron looked ready to kill now, too.

Taking her bag and setting it in his usual spot, he gestured for Hermione to sit down. She gaped at him before she finally gave in at his imploring look.

"Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?" Ron shouted furiously, having followed them over to the table. The Slytherins all sneered at him. Malfoy had made an executive decision, and gotten Granger to sit at the table. That was it, then. Most of the Slytherins feared him. Those who didn't, he'd make them agree sooner or later. Thus, Granger would be welcomes when Malfoy was around. Maybe even otherwise.

"My new friend is sitting at our table." He shrugged nonchalantly. The entire Great Hall froze. It was like they all thought there was some impending apocalypse or something. "Yes. We're friends. Can't you deal with it? If not, please feel free to come discuss it with me. Otherwise, leave us be."

"You can't be friends with her. She hates you." Ron growled.

"Obviously not." Malfoy laughed. "This just shows you for being so cruel to her. You proved how worthless you were. Get over yourself."

The Great Hall was filled with either laughter or grunts of appreciation


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Granger." A voice called from behind her, where she sat in the library.

Looking around, Hermione saw Blaise Zabini walking towards her from between the book shelves. Raising an eyebrow she turned in her chair to face him. "Listen, Granger. You need to tell me what the bloody hell you did to Drake."

"Excuse me?" She asked, taken aback.

"He says you're… _friends_, now." He practically spat the words.

"And so we are. Is something wrong with that?" She snapped indignantly.

"You're a mudblood. That's what's wrong. A waste of life. A Gryffindor, no less." Blaise replied. "You're just a bloody know-it-all. Look, I'll be nice when Draco is around, but I don't have to actually agree with anything, or be nice to you. Just know that whatever you did, he doesn't actually care. I've figured out his little plot. Just know that Weasel and Potty will get what's coming to them."

Hermione gaped at his retreating form as he left the library. Her eyes were watery, and she practically threw her belongings into her bag and ran out of the library.

HGDM

Later that afternoon, Hermione and Malfoy were sitting out in the courtyard again. Actually, Hermione was pacing and looking at him in a highly confused and irritated manner, while Malfoy sat on the bench she had occupied the day before, watching her bemusedly.

"What's got your kickers in a twist, then?" He sniggered lightly.

"Blaise Zabini, that's what!" She snapped, glaring daggers at him.

"What?" He asked, sitting up a bit more, looking confused.

"Some best friend you've got." She muttered.

"Says you, Granger. Look what your so-called best friend did to you!" Draco replied, standing. "Potter wouldn't even back you up when the Weasel was a git."

"Don't go there. Harry doesn't want to choose sides! At least Ronald never called me a.."

"A what?" He asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"A mudblood. A waste of life. A Gryffindor know-it-all." She practically hissed, tears leaking out of her eyes. "He said there was a plot against Ron and Harry."

"Now who has this plot?"

"You! Why are you doing this for me? Or is it even for me? Seems like you enjoyed ridiculing Ronald." She began, stopping and setting her hands on her hips as she glared at him. He began to respond but she raised her eyebrows warningly. "Don't interrupt me. I'm not condoning what Ronald did, but perhaps you just want back at him for everything he and Harry have done to you."

"Are you done..?" He asked after a moment. She nodded slowly, feeling more and more foolish as time passed. "Well then." He stood up slowly, watching her carefully. "What if I were to tell you I'm helping you because of how he treated you, not because of what he's done to me?"

"I'd call you a liar. We can't stand each other. I went to you as someone who I knew could drive others insane." She shrugged. "You think of me the same way Blaise does." She refused to say his wretched comments again.

"Well, then you'd be wrong - for once." He smirked at her, almost like a friend would when teasing. "Look, we may not get on well. You're not a waste of life, or any of those things Blaise said. He's biased. All Slytherins are - they're raised that way. I may not be the best guy, but I am dead set against guys who treat their girlfriends or wives like crap. My father did awful things to my mother, and it's driven me crazy to know I couldn't stop it, no matter what I did. I don't believe in treating women as anything less than what they deserve to be treated like - Queens. I don't care if guys don't agree with me. If you love the girl, treat her like you do. Not as someone who you beat daily.." He paused for a moment, then focused back on her, saying, "Or, in the Weasel's case, making her do your homework because you're too stupid."

Hermione started at him in awe for a moment, then felt an overwhelming urge to hug him. He looked like he needed someone for him right then, so she walked to the bench and sat down, and watched him as he walked over to sit beside her silently.

"Malfoy… _Draco_, I'm sorry. Honestly. You know, don't you, that if we had known these things from the beginning, we'd have felt differently.."

"I don't care how you felt about me. I was a jerk. It's how I was raised. I learned to stuff myself into a corner, shut people out of my life. If I'd told you, things would have been worse. I'm helping you because.. because you don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Because I'm a woman? Or because I'm…me?" She asked slowly.

"…Both." He decided eventually.

Smiling to herself, Hermione folded her hands in her lap and looked at the courtyard stones at her feet.

HGDM

"Hermione, are you mental?" Ginny asked at the Gryffindor table that night during dinner.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, annoyed.

"Well, you're staring at Malfoy, for one." Ginny said, looking astounded.

"Oh." Hermione said, looking at Ginny in shock. "I.. Didn't realize. I sort of… zoned out." She frowned.

"Sure you did, Mione." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Look. Something is going on between you. What is it?"

"We're.. friends." Hermione replied softly, smiling a bit.

Ginny stared at her best friend for a few more moments before grinning secretly to herself, standing, and claiming she needed to get her books from the dormitory and leaving.

Hermione watched Ginny leave, relatively suspicious, but not bothering to worry about her friend too much. Ginny often got crazy ideas in her head. Hermione knew that much.

As she looked up, she caught Malfoy looking back at her. He gave a slight smile and a wave. Ronald turned a bright shade of red, having seen the exchange from a few seats down. Hermione refused to be too close to him anymore.

"What was that, Hermione?" He asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Ronald." She replied, raising her chin a bit and looking away. When she glanced back at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was no longer there. She blinked in confusion, until she heard Ron let out an annoyed grunt, and looked behind her. "Draco." She said brightly.

"Hermione," he nodded to her. "..Weasel."

"Back off, Ferret." Ron grumbled.

"Just ignore him." Hermione said to Draco. "Did you need something?"

"I was curious as to if you'd be interested it going for a walk before curfew?" He questioned, looking completely confident in her desire to agree. She knew he was just doing it to mess with Ron's head.

"Well, whatever for?" She asked, trying to throw him off, just for her own amusement.

"I was hoping to ask you about the potions homework." He shrugged.

"Can't you do that in a, oh, I don't know, library, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Shove off, git." Draco glared at him fiercely. "What do you say, then, Hermione?"

"Of course, Draco. I'd love to." She shrugged, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope you know The Weasel is following us."

"Oh, please. Like I didn't notice." Hermione rolled her eyes, lying through her teeth. She had no clue, but didn't doubt that Malfoy would not act this way were it not for Ronald.

"Isn't your intention to make him jealous..?" Malfoy questioned quietly.

"Of course. I want him to suffer. I want to prove my point. If that gets rid of Lavender, all the better. But the last thing I want is him to think I want to get together with him." She shuddered at the thought.

Taking advantage of the opportunity she'd just given him, Malfoy said loudly, "You're shivering. Must be cold.." and snaked an arm around her shoulders pointedly. He could practically feel Weasley's eyes glaring into his back. Malfoy grinned and turned to look at her.

As Hermione glanced up she was nearly blinded by the smile on Malfoy's face. Sure she was surprised that he'd touched her, but knew it was all for show. The smile, though, she knew Ronald couldn't see. Still, she was glad it was dark out so he couldn't see her blush. She also realized she shouldn't be blushing at a simple grin from a guy she used to despise with all she had. After the war, he wasn't so bad. Proof was in the fact that he was helping her, and hadn't called her names yet, and was willing to actually touch her.

"Malfoy..?" She began tentatively.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking up at the moon and stars with a passive expression on his face.

"I'm not sure I've said thank you, yet.." She attempted. It was awkward to try and thank or apologize to anyone you usually had difficult relations with.

"I don't think you have.." He gave the traditional Malfoy smirk.

"Well.. Thank you." she whispered, leaning into him a bit.

He glanced down at her and chuckled. "No problem. You know my reasoning behind it all.."

"Right." She frowned suddenly. "Getting Ronald back.."

"Hey, now.." He said, stopping their walk by a tree. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he turned her so that her back was leaning against the trunk of the tree. "I'm also in this for you, alright? It may not seem that way, I know. But through the war, I watched you suffer more than most of the others." He ran a hand down her arm, making her shiver again, and began rubbing his thumb back and forth across the scars Bellatrix had left there. "You're strong, and you don't deserve to feel how he made you feel. Know that."

Hermione simply stood there, her breathing shallow. Unable to formulate an answer, she just nodded slowly.

"I could elaborate more, but Weasley is getting too close.." He whispered.

"That's okay." She nodded, expressionless.

They stood there in silence for a minute or two, almost waiting for Ron to do something.

"It's getting late.." She said finally.

"Yeah. We should go in." He agreed slowly.

The walk back inside was slightly awkward, neither speaking. Both had the feeling that Ron was still watching them, but neither said anything about it. As the ascended the stairs, Hermione failed to catch footsteps behind her. She chalked it up to being extremely anxious about the Slytherin walking next to her.

"I think I'm going to drop by the Gryffindor common room before I head back to mine.." She said, hoping to catch Ginny before she headed to bed.

"Think you can make it, then?" He asked, noting how far he was getting from the dungeons. "I don't think either of us want to be out past curfew and get in trouble." He smiled teasingly.

"I'll be fine, thanks." She nodded, smiling faintly in return.

"Goodnight, then." He said after a short pause.

"Night, Draco." She replied, turning and walking away before he could register the name change.

After a few minutes of walking, she entered the portrait hole into the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Ginny!" She called softly, noting that it was after ten, and many of the students were getting ready to head to sleep.

"Hermione?" Ginny replied from a corner table in the common room.

Hermione hurried over and sat down across from her best friend. "Where's Ron?"

"Over there." Ginny pointed to another table, where Harry and Ron were apparently halfway or so through a wizard chess game, and Harry was furious that he was still unable to beat Ron.

"Has he been there all night?" She asked slowly.

"Played nearly five games now." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why? What were you up to?"

"That dirty liar.." Hermione scowled at nothing in particular. How dare he make up Ron's being outside near them. Ginny stared at her, a bit scared it seemed.

"Are… are you alright, 'Mione?" Ginny questioned slowly, leaning across the table towards her.

"No. I.. Can I stay with you tonight, Gin?"

"Of course." Ginny nodded quickly. "Come on, let's go upstairs."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione, won't you just tell me what's got you so upset?" Ginny asked for what must have been the fifth time.

"It's not a big problem for you. I just need to talk to someone first thing tomorrow. So getting to sleep is my number one priority right now." Hermione replied finally, still facing away from Ginny as she pulled the blankets over herself.

"Fine." Ginny said, frown obvious in her voice. "Goodnight."

"Night, Gin."

–

"What are you on about?" Draco snapped darkly. He had been looking for her for about an hour before he finally found her coming down from the Gryffindor Tower. He was angry, immediately, when he found out she wasn't in her Head's Dormitory like usual. Anthony had no idea where she had gone off to. His first reaction was to suspect Weasley. But as Draco had no way into the Gryffindor Tower, he started searching everywhere else she could be.

"I can't believe you would lie to me!" She hissed, trying to keep people from staring should they pass by.

"About what?" His brow furrowed instantly.

"You said Ronald was following us last night." She whispered, "But when I got back, he was in the common room playing wizard's chess with Harry. Ginny said they'd been playing all night."

"Well did you ask her if she'd been watching them?" Draco asked immediately.

"Why should I?" Hermione scowled at him, putting her hands on her hips. But she automatically realized that he was quite right. She hadn't. Maybe Ron and Harry had just _told_ Ginny they'd been playing. She deflated, and Draco sighed.

"That's what I thought. Maybe ask her later?" He suggested weakly. "For now let's just continue our act."

"Yes alright.. But do you think...? I mean, maybe it could be beneficial if we... went along with us being angry at each other? People have already seen us. So maybe we're angry, and then one of us-"

"Me." Draco supplied, surprising her. "You're trying to prove to Weasel that a guy wants you, yeah?"

Hermione nodded with a slight blush, "So then.. _you_ decide you want to make up again."

"Brilliant." He nodded, before turning away.

"Wait!" She rushed over and stopped him with a hand on his arm. "How do you intend to 'make up'?"

"It'll be a surprise." He winked, before gesturing for her to storm off and look angry.

She wasn't angry, per se – more like confused and anxious. But it worked just the same.

–

It had been over twenty-four hours since she and Draco had "fought". But still, he'd not done anything that would warrant their 'making up'. In fact, he'd done nothing. Ron was looking incredibly smug, and Hermione had gotten a horrible night's sleep not knowing what to expect. Classes had gone by just fine, though Hermione had to admit she wasn't as focused as usual. Now it was lunch time, and she was legitimately angry with him.

"Hermione, are you alright..?" One of the sixth-year Gryffindors asked her as they passed and saw her fuming expression.

"Yes, of course." She replied, nodding stiffly. The girl said nothing, but shrugged and walked away.

"Oh, bloody hell." Hermione heard Ron growl a few seats down. Surprised, she sat up straighter, and looked at the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there. Suddenly, she could feel her pulse race, and waited for something to happen.

She began watching Ron's eyes as they followed something. Whatever Draco was doing, she would do her best not to ruin it. Her excitement had to be evident, though, so she hoped Draco would hurry before anyone caught her. Just as that thought hit her, a hand reached around and placed a large bag full of glittery paper and who knows what else in front of her.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" Draco said rather quietly. He obviously wasn't interested in having anyone who wasn't already watching look over and stare at them.

She raised her eyebrows as she turned to face him. "What-?"

"You didn't think I'd forget did you? The 17th!" He smiled. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked Neville, who apparently couldn't find anything to say, and moved over. Draco swung a leg over the bench so he sat facing her. Lucky for Hermione, however, he wasn't incredibly close. Otherwise he might have noticed what her reaction to his approach had been. She was still trying to calm her heartrate and was failing miserably.

"You didn't have to-" She began.

"I wanted to say sorry." He supplied. "There's a note in the top that you should read first." He gestured to the bag.

"Here?" She mouthed to him silently. He just nodded with a small half-smile.

Not sure if the note would actually be anything of substance, rather than just a show, she decided to read it to herself. It was most definitely not a show, unless he wanted to see her reaction. The note detailed how sorry he was about everything he'd done, and how Blaise had reacted. He also noted how glad he was that they were getting along. She couldn't tell if he meant as real friends, or as plotting partners. But either way, it was very touching. She put the note back in the bag, not wanting prying eyes like Ginny to go after it. Especially not Ron or Harry.

Hermione looked at Draco who was grinning. He had obviously known she would be a little emotional. She grinned at him and squeezed his arm before reaching for the bag. She pulled out the top papers and looked down into the bag.

"Merlin.." She whispered, eyes wide. She glanced at him, surprised, and he just nodded at the bag once more. Reaching down, she pulled out several miniature-sized books, which she wasn't quite sure what to do with. She stared at them before turning to Draco in confusion. He began unfolding the books and they grew to their normal size. Hermione gaped at him and he laughed – actually laughed, in the presence of Gryffindors.

"I can teach you the spell." He winked, folding the book back up and stacking them next to the bag. "Keep going."

She gave him an awed look before reaching down and pulling out a few beautifully colored quills, as well as a journal with gold-edged pages. Smiling, she set them next to the books after examining them. The last thing in her bag was a small, rectangular box. She lifted it out, but before she could open it, Draco reached for it, and did so for her. He presented it to her, and she gasped at what was inside. A necklace with what she guessed was a real ruby, but hoped wasn't (for, how expensive must that have been?), next to a diamond, and what she really hoped wasn't a real emerald. How insanely beautiful..

"Draco.." She whispered, staring at him.

He stood and pulled the necklace out of the box before standing behind her. He began, under the guise of putting the necklace on her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Too much?" He chuckled, knowing no-one else could hear. "I figured it would freak the Gryffindors out considering what it could imply. But besides that, I know you don't hate the color green. Otherwise, why ask a Slytherin for help?" He teased. As he drew back, Hermione laughed and stood to face him.

"Thank you." She murmured. "You're the only one who remembered."

He gave a slight frown before shrugging slightly. This just made her shrug in return as she stepped over the bench, ending up far closer to him than she expected. Almost wishing he'd taken a step back, she smiled up at him, before hugging him around his middle.

For once, Draco was thanking Merlin for Hermione's hair. The Gryffindors couldn't see his grin as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. He could tell the kiss was also hidden from their sight as no-one reacted to it. Except for Hermione, that is. She gasped lightly, which he could feel against the material of his shirt. He released her and stepped back.

"Have a good birthday, Hermione." He winked, then headed out of the Great Hall – probably to avoid his sarcastic Slytherin housemates.

"It's your birthday...?" Ron asked suddenly, being the first to speak after what had just happened.


End file.
